A series of investigations was undertaken to test alternative models of successful communication which discriminate distressed from nondistressed marriages. Behavior exchange payoff matrices are derived using a device called a talk-table. Transition probability matrices are also derived using Markov models of coded interaction from videotapes made during personal problem solving. Using these data a therapy program was designed and evaluated for teaching distressed marriages those skills used by nondistressed marriages in solving problems and resolving conflict. Subsequent studies plan systematic dismantling and component analysis of this multicomponent therapy program.